Mallary bodies, a pinkish structureless material in hematoxylineosin stained sections are found in many liver diseases including alcoholic hepatitis, cirrhosis, hepatocellular cancer. When isolated and purified immunologic studies demonstrate lymphocytes sensitized to Mallory bodies are cytotoxic and elaborate fibrogenic, migration inhibition, chemotactic, cholestatic and transfer factors. Availability of a specific, sensitive immunoassay for Mallory bodies and their antibodies would allow detection of early phase liver injury associated with this protein, facilitate monitoring of effect of treatment. Using complement fixation and immune hemagglutination tests MBAg and MBAb were demonstrated in various phases of alcoholic hepatitis, the precursion of alcoholic cirrhosis. This led to the use of standard techniques to produce monoclonal antibodies to Mallory bodies, however, none of which reacted only with Mallory bodies.